Two people one heart
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Crossover with X men:Whlie in a bar Danlie falls for a young man by the name of Scott Summers which sparks off lots of fun and game for the SGC and mutant high


Love at first sight  
  
"Logan,Logan FUCKING HELL LOGAN GET UP" yelled Scott as he stood outside of Logan's room. Logan apeared not long later from his room, his hair was slikened back with water "well come on we shouldnt make the Proffesor wait" Logan said carcastily. Scott sighed as Logan passed him, Logan didn't see Scott lean in to stare at his ass. Scott might not like Logan sometimes but it didnt mean he couldn't aprecate the fact that Logan was drop dead gorgeus.  
  
"Ah Logan, Scott I have a job for you two, I want you to go down to this town" said the proffesor as he handed them a map and pick up some of the new students before the anti - mutant asosations find out about them" with that he dismised them. "Hey this isn't far from Norad, I almost worked there but as with most places they don't employ mutaints" said Scott as the got into a large silver people carryer and started their trip.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Oh Jesus christ can this job get any messer?" asked Jack as he flung his goo covered uniform on top of Danlie's, Sam's and Tei'c's uniforms which were all the same. "Well sir put it this way" said Sam as she looked at her watch "as of now were are officaly on three weeks leave" said Sam smilling.  
  
"YES" yelled Jack who made everyone else in the locker room jump. "Sorry" said Jack to everyone in the room "that's what I'm talking about, three weeks of freedom and I know how I'm going to spend it, with a sweet little thing called Bonny that I met in a bar" said Jack with a smille on his face.  
  
"Well I'm spending mine with Mat" said Sam with a dirtyer smille on her face that Jack. "Genral Hamond had granted me permisson to go see my family for a couple of days" said Teil'c as he got changed. "Good for all of you, I hope you all enjoy yourselves" said Danile without looking up from his boots. "Oh sorry Danny, tell you what me and the Colonel......" "Jack" "sorry Jack will come over to see you tomorrow" said Sam felling a bit bad "yeah Danny we'll come and see you tomorrow, you going to be ok tonight after all you and Mike we close" said Jack putting his hand on Danny's sholder.  
  
"We were lovers Jack but for some reson his death hasnt afected me as much as when I lost her, you lot go out have fun and I will see you tommow" with that they parted company and Danlie went home. Danile entered his enmpty flat to find a mouned of letters on his mat and two more of his fish had died. Danlie sat down with a glass of wine and started to read his letters, about 9.00pm Danlie decided that it was friday night and he should be out enjoying himself he was off after all so he went and had a shower and then started to get ready.  
  
He desided to put on a black skin tight top that showed off his well toned body, a pair of black skin tight leather pants, black knee high boots, he put his contacs in insed of his glassers and he put a silver earing in his left ear and then left to go out.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"COME ON" yelled Logan as he sat on the bed next to Scott's, Logan got up and put his jacket on "were are we going?" asked Scott. "A bar, I need a drink and your starting to bug me so I fighured it's about time you get over yourself and meet someone and stop perving at me every chance you get, don't look so shocked you should know by now that I can smell your desire" laughed Logan as Scott stood there mouth open. Scott followed Logan as they headed to a nerby bar.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"What can I get you?" asked the bar tender as Danlie sat down at the bar " wisky please" said Danlie as he looked around the bar, the bar was smoggy because of the amount of people smoking in there and as usal the bar was full of stright men, Jack's kind of bar Danile thought to himself as he drank from his wisky.  
  
Suddly the door opened a Danlie was taken by storm, a tall young looking man dressed in a black top, jean, a leather jaket and sunglassers walked in, it was Scott. Danlie had never belived in love at first sight but tonight he knew he had found it but then his heart stoped as the man was followed by anouther who sat down next to him.  
  
Danlie started to mope as Logan went to the bar, almost emegetly Logan could smell Danlie desire for Scott and he knew that Scott had taken a likeing to Danlie. After getting the drinks Logan returned to were Scott was sat, "if you like the guy so much why don't you go over and talk to him?" said Logan as Scott gave him another schocked look.  
  
"How.......oh yeah you can smell it all over me. I can't what if he doesn't like me?" said Scott "What if he does? you won't know unless you go over there and talk to him" said Logan as he was making Scott get up. Scott got up and heaed over to the bar were Danlie was sitting "Hey" said Scott as he tryed to make convasation. "Hey" said Danlie in return "I'm Scott, Scott Summers" "Danlie Jackson, your new round here arn't you?" Danlie asked Scott as he turned round to face.  
  
"Yeah we're just up here to pick up some students for the school" said Scott as Danlie's smile faded off his face. "We" said Danlie "yeah myself and my mate if you could call him that Logan, he's the scruff one comeing over here" laugh Scott. Danlie started to relax as he laught with Scott "you wouldn't be intresed in coming back to my place with me would you?" asked Danlie "yeah I'd love to" said Scott as Danlie kissed him.  
  
The kiss didn't last long as someone in the bar yelled coments about them "hey bub how about shutting up before I do it for you" yelled Logan as the guy sat down "thank you Logan" laughed Scott. 


End file.
